It's Time to Grow Up
by FrostedDoctorDragon
Summary: Jack thinks life is all fun and games. He does his best to keep Jamie happy with snowballs and fun times. The only problem is, that Jamie doesn't have time for fun and games, he has a future to deal with. As their friendship fades, the new generation of children don't even know who Jack is. (Pardon the mistakes. I was sleepy when I wrote this)


It's Time to Grow Up

An other day, an other Winter.. I sat on Jamie's roof, peeking through his window. Watching him get ready for a day of high school- not on my watch. Leaping and summersaulting into the air, flying around town and with the magic of my staff, I created a- "SNOW DAY!"

The wind blowing in every direction, the adrenaline rushing through my veins. Never felt more freer and alive. I flew back around Jamie's house, watching as he was about to leave. And as he opened the door, with a flick of my staff, I may have created a tiny avalanche blocking his way.

"Hey, miss me?", I smiled floating upside-down. Jamie didn't seem too pleased for some odd reason, he usually to loves snow days.

"Oh, hi Jack…"

My heart sank a little, his voice wasn't as enthusiastic as usual. I landed onto the snow making eye contact. It's hard to believe that he's gotten taller, I'd say my height to be exact.

"So, an other snow day I take it?", I smiled.

"Jack. Every winter, every year, THIS always happens!"

"I-I thought, y-you'd like s-some… snow…", my voice shook, it sounded like I was about to cry. I can't believe, the first child to believe in me would get this upset. "J-just l-let me get rid of this snow then…"

"It's too late now… the school is probably closed because of you. I even have an exam today- well, I could thank you for an other day to revise over my notes."

"Revise?", my frozen blood melted as it began to boil "Why not relax a little? Live a bit! When was the last time you and your friends played around in the snow?"

"DARN IT! I don't have time to play, Jack. I'm not a kid anymore. Go find someone else to bug!"

I couldn't take it, I flew away to a place I felt more safe. The frozen pond. Curling myself next to a tree, hugging my staff like a teddy bear, I closed my eyes and dozed off. Suddenly, I heard laughter, children's laughter. I opened my eyes to such beautiful sound, it made me happy knowing children still appreciate my work.

"This is so fun!", a young girl laughed

I walked along the pond towards the children. "I know! Isn't it great?", I joined in.

The girl ran through me, this new generation is unaware of who _Jack Frost_ actually is. Looks like I'm back to square one.

Two years later, a crowd had caught my eye from afar. People sitting in a row of chairs and a stage had been set in front of them. I took a closer look to see Jamie dressed in an unusual robe. He stood onstage receiving, what looks like, an award. The crowd had applaud, even though we haven't spoken in years, I had to applaud him too. The young Jamie I knew had finally graduated.

At the end of the ceremony, he was with a group of friends, hugging and laughing. I walked up to tap his shoulder, but for some reason, he didn't notice some familiar face, like Jamie's childhood friends didn't see me. I pulled my hood up over my head- a habit I tend to have whenever I'm upset.

"Congratulations… Jamie…", my voice trailed off into a silent whisper. The cold mist escaped my lips as I let out a huge sigh, trying to hold back my tears.

As the years gone by, it was hard for children to still believe in me. Watching them sit at home most of the time, playing video games instead of playing outside, where the real fun is. I don't see how staying indoors, pushing little buttons and staring at the TV all the time is fun at all. I don't know, I could be wrong.

One afternoon, I sat in Bunny's Warren helping him paint his eggs. That was my purpose before I got to do my work around Winter time. For the first time in years, I cried. My ears had gone teary making it difficult to see.

"Hey, hey be careful with the eggs!", Bunny warned as I roughly dropped a few eggs beside me.

"Clam it, kangaroo… I'm not in the mood!", I snapped.

Throwing the paint brushes onto the ground and curling up, hiding my face. Suddenly felt the rabbit's arms wrap around me for comfort. I looked up to him, wiping my face, not bothered to make a joke that he _does _care.

"Hey, mate.", Bunny spoke in a gentle voice."Remember when the children stopped believing in me? What did I say Easter was about?"

"N-new beginnings… New life… and…"

"Hope. Listen. It doesn't matter if it's Easter or not as long as you believe that there's still hope.

Trust me."

Christmas Eve has come and North had finished delivering the presents that night. He placed his had on my shoulder for comfort as to stood, looking through a child's window. She struggled to sleep, but this time Pitch had nothing to do with this.

"Daddy!", she called out, "I can't sleep!"

My heart warmed my frozen body and my lips grinned from ear to ear. A familiar face had entered the little girl's room. Jamie. He sat beside her and gave her a comforting hug.

"What's wrong, sweetie?", he asked gently, ignoring the fact that his daughter woke him up.

"I can't sleep!", she rubbed her little eyes."I can't wait for Christmas!"

"Now, now little ankle biter… How 'bout I'll tell you a story?"

I chuckled watching the little girl bounce up and down on her father's lap. She reminded me so much of Sophie when she was her age, it's no wonder her calls her "little ankle biter"

"Yes! Yes! Is this about Santa Clause?"

I looked up to North with a smile then nudged his belly, as she made a mention. For the first time in years, Jamie and I made eye contact. As our eyes met, our smiles too. It may not be the Easter season, or Bunny's doing, but he made me realise there IS still hope- I should really listen to the kangaroo more.

Jamie smiled at his daughter.

"How about I'll tell you a different story. A story about Jack Frost"


End file.
